


concrete canopy

by micasdomain



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micasdomain/pseuds/micasdomain
Summary: kenny dies, and wakes, and dies. in that order





	concrete canopy

i. how does kenny explain that the glitter that dusts his freckled cheeks is nothing but broken glass? how does he explain that he runs out of coy words and sly winks when the drinks stop flowing and that some mornings when he wakes, the nightmares are so persistent that they follow him into the day. and the dogs nip at his heels so harshly that he shakes too much to roll the cigarette that can fight them away.

ii. hes found his haven in the bottom of a ceramic bathtub where he wakes, shirtless but burning hot where the liquid gold still pumps through his veins. he breathes exhaustion into the air and stains it red with the dried blood on his bottom lip. his knuckles burn and he can see an underwear-clad figure slumped over the toilet, emptying their guts of confetti and hallucinogens. fuck.

iii. he ends another day dead, and that night its curled under the stars with wide eyes, rimmed with red, a bottle of bourbon, and a hunting knife from the living room cupboard. sometimes he suffers at his own hand, but mostly not. but always he wakes up the next morning, not living, but continuing to persist.


End file.
